Statistical Probabilities (episode)
Bashir helps a group of genetically engineered (and eccentric) humans who are visiting him try to make a useful contribution to the Federation; the Dominion offers to sign a truce with the Federation. Summary A Starfleet doctor bring 4 augments to the station, hoping that Julian Bashir will be able to understand them more than she did. They haven't been as lucky as Bashir and every one has strong social disabilities (maniac, bipolar disorder, catatony, etc). Even if they have ambiguous feelings for "mister productive member of society" at first, they finally accept the doctor as one of them. Back with the rest of DS9 senior staff, Bashir explains them his intention of transforming the augments into productive members of the society. The opinions are as divided as always, but Bashir is willing to give it a try. They are interrupted when the patients break into the com system to contact their new friend about an annoying high pitch noise. Back into their quarters, Bashir confirms what nobody else could hear and O'Brien soon comes to fix the problem with a helpful, and unexpected, help from Patrick. They then listen to a broadcast speech by the newly appointed Gul Damar. Both Starfleet officers are astonished by how quickly the 4 augments deduce all of Damar story in only one speech. The augments don't stop there and, now very interested in the matter, they quickly go through all the database material about Cardassia and the Dominion . Grabbing his opportunity, Bashir proposes to captain Sisko to let his new friends assist the peace talks between the Dominion and Starfleet on the next day. The group prove very useful in uncovering a move by the Dominion to acquire a stragic planet that would allow them to produce ketracel-white. Sisko even agrees to send the information, and the analysis behind it, to Starfleet Intelligence. In the meantime, Bashir goes to Quark's with O'Brien after his new friends noticed the chief seemed to missed his friend. Bashir proves once again difficult to seize, walking the tiny line between super intelligent augments and "uncomplicated" (as he qualifies O'Brien), "slow" people. Back with the augments, Bashir wants to cheers them up by announcing them Starfleet has granted them access to classified information, but he is welcomed by a new and devastating projection. According to them (and since the doctor couldn't prove them wrong), the Federation will eventually be defeated and will rebuild eventually from a rebellion against the Dominion. Since this seems inescapable, the best move would be to surrender immediately to prevent the lost of lives. In this optic, Bashir tries to convince captain Sisko to take appropriate actions, but the captain doesn't sees it that way. It is Quark who eventually brings enlightenment to the doctor by making him realize that even if the odds are against you, you still could win (at a dabo table for example). Nevertheless, when the doctor tries to explain the situation to the other augments, they decide to take the fate of the Federation into their own hands and contact the Dominion, after disabling the doctor. Bashir is however able to miraculously avoid the treason by escaping on time with the help of Sarina. To his angry friends, he then explains that even if probabilities are against them, one person can still change the course of history (as just proven by Sarena's actions) and the Federation is willing to risk 9 hundred billion lives to protect its ideals. The episode ends by the augments returning to their original institute. Jack is still furious, but the doctor promise they will be listened to if they ever find a way to defeat the Dominion and he will visit them someday. Memorable Quotes "Did you hear that? He used the passive voice transitive." "Since when do you speak Dominionese?" "Since this morning." :- Jack, Julian Bashir Background Information Damar becomes leader of the Cardassian Union in this episode. Links and References Guest Stars * Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun * Tim Ransom as Jack * Jeannetta Arnette as Karen Loews * Hilary Shepard-Turner as Lauren * Michael Keenan as Patrick * Casey Biggs as Damar * Faith Salie as Sarina Douglas :Co-Starring * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) * David B. Levinson as Broik (uncredited) References Bashir, Singh el; "Blue Danube"; Cardassia; cormaline; dabo; darts; DNA resequencing; Dominion; Dominionese; Dukat; Eugenics Wars; genetic engineering; Holna IV; "Institute"; Jem'Hadar; Kabrel system; Kabrel I; Kabrel II; Kandora champagne; ketracel-white; mizainite; Obsidian Order; "Quark's Bar"; Romulans; ''Saber''-class; Starfleet; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Intelligence; ''Steamrunner''-class; three-dimensional chess; treason; ''Yeager''-type starship; yridium bicantizine; Ziyal, Tora. Category:DS9 episodes de:Statistische Wahrscheinlichkeiten nl:Statistical Probabilities